User blog:Raptorsrule18/Episode 6
The team has decided to go to Reese’s lab where Reese is helping Dr. Taylor research on a dinosaur that he had found. When Dr. Taylor sees the dinosaurs that the D-Team and the Alpha Gang brought he goes nutty and asks a whole bunch of questions. Rex says that they had no idea where his parents were. Suddenly Reese says that Dr. Taylor had dug up a card capsule. The Alpha Gang dashed over to Reese and took the capsule right out of her hands. The D-Team stared at the enormous dinosaur fossil that Dr. Taylor had found. Dr. Taylor said that it was a close relative of the Saurophaganax but he had no idea what type of dinosaur it was. Suddenly the Alpha Gang finally got the card capsule open and shouted out that it was a Dacentrurus. Dr. Taylor rushed over to them and said that the dinosaur card should be his since he found it but the Alpha Gang said that he could play with the D-Team’s dinosaurs and that since they had opened the card capsule the dinosaur was theirs. Meanwhile the D-Team concluded that the huge fossil was a new type of dinosaur. Dr. Taylor named it Spikosaurus. Max said that now his dad would be really famous since he had discovered a new type of dinosaur but Rex says that in the future his mom and dad had dug up a whole bunch of new types of dinosaurs and that it was no big deal. Reese said that the dinosaur could still be an overgrown Saurophaganax because it had all the traits of a Saurophaganax except it was bigger than one but the D-Team still thinks that it is a new type of dinosaur. Rex says that in the future there was such thing as a Spikosaurus so it must be a new dinosaur. Ken, Violet, and May say that probably they made a mistake and Reese was right. Meanwhile a Saichania is activated near the D-Lab. The Dino-Controllers start beeping so the D-Team and the Alpha Gang go to catch it. They run into it while it is eating the trees. It was being very peaceful but the D-Team did not want it to eat all the trees in the area so Zoe calls out Lamb. The Saichania went on rampage and attacked Lamb. Lamb uses her honking noises to stop the Saichania from attacking her. Saichania uses Club Whip. Max and Rex call out Sparks and Dash. Dash is hit by the Saichania’s tail but Sparks attacks it. The Saichania uses Boulder Crush then uses Earth Stomp. Sparks is weakened but uses Bolt of Vengeance. The Saichania uses Club Whip and Sparks is almost defeated. Ed calls out the Dacentrurus. Lamb uses Nature’s Blessing on Sparks and Dash so they can aid the Dacentrurus in battle. The Saichania attacks the Dacentrurus then uses Victory Crater. Ed uses Earth Barrier then makes the Dacentrurus rampage. The Dacentrurus uses Ultimate Earth then Final Boulder. The Saichania is defeated the rampage is reversed and the dinosaurs are recalled. Ed names the Dacentrurus Dac. Category:Blog posts